the jacksons at christmas time book 3
by jeaninereach
Summary: its to rap the series up :)


The Jacksons at Christmas time book 3

His siblings watched him leave the studio and then they all just sighed. Marlon said, you know he is right we do have to tour again soon. Jermaine said, I need to go and talk to Michael I will be back later. Jermaine wanted to talk to Michael about their relationship. Mike feels like Jermaine hates him because he became the lead singer. Jermaine was going to fix their relationship right away.

So mike was lying on his bed and Jermaine knocked on the door. Mike didn't turn over and said, yea? Jermaine came in and said, hey mike can I talk to you? Mike sat up and said sure? Jermaine then said, mike are relationship has changed ever since you became the lead singer. Mike just nodded. Jermaine continued with, I don't like it. I'm not mad at you and I don't hate you for becoming the new lead singer mike. When you went solo it killed all of us to see you go.

Mike then said, if I knew that I would become as famous as I am I promise you I would have never left the group I would have moved and stayed away. I never tried to steal the spotlight. Jermaine sad, mike I know. I want us to have a good brother relationship again. I miss that. I mean it mike. I want us to be close again. We all want to be close with you but me the most because I feel like our relationship is falling apart over the years and I don't want it to.

Mike smiled and said, I know what you mean. I miss us getting along and hanging out. Jermaine are you willing to go out later just me and you to the mall or something? If you don't want to its fine. It was just an idea. Jermaine smiled and said, why wait until later lets go now. Mike nodded and got up and they both walked outside to tell everyone there plans. They both then left and got into the car and drove to the mall.

Once they got there they walked around for a while and then got something to eat. They had the same type of style so when they were shopping it was a lot of fun. After the day was over and Jermaine and mike were back home mike was in his room putting the stuff he bought away. Then he went out into the living room. He stopped in the hallway because he heard Jermaine talking to his siblings.

Marlon said, so how was the mall? Jermaine said, it was good. Mike and I hung out and caught up on a lot of things. Marlon then said, well good just do whatever you have to do to get mike better. They all laughed and Jermaine said, I'm trying man it takes time. They all kept laughing. Jackie said, lower your voices we don't want him to hear us.

Tito said, yea that's the last thing we need to happen. Jermaine then said, well over all it was a good day. He still thinks I'm mad at him for taking over the lead singer part but I told him I am not mad at him and we all love him and we are glad that he is the king of pop. Mike sighed and walked back to his room. He didn't want them to think of him as just the king of pop. He wants them to love him as Michael Jackson there brother.

So he went back to his room and lay down on his bed. After laying there for a while he then got up and took his cell phone and then walked outside. His family saw him go out back and sit by the pool and he was on his cell phone. So they stayed inside so he could call whoever he needed to.

He called the police station. He said, yea hi this is Michael Jackson I wanted to come in to see Len. I need to talk to him. The cop said, can you come now? Mike said, I will be there in a half hour. He then hung up and went inside and got his keys and then left the house. His siblings were hanging out and Tito said, mike where are you going? Mike said, I won't be long. I have to run to the store. With that said he then left.

His family just shrugged it off. So mike then went to the police station. His family was watching the news and the reporter said; ok well Michael Jackson is on his way here to the police station to talk to a guy named Len. It couldn't wait until the morning so mike made it for tonight. Let's go over to the station now. Mike just arrived.

So mike got out if his car and a reporter said, where are you siblings and why are they not here with you? Mike said, I need to speak to Len alone. The reporter said, what if there watching now? Mike then said, and then I will deal with them when I get home. His siblings couldn't believe it. They all waited for him to come home.

About 2 hours later mike walked into the house and he went right up to his room. He thought everyone was asleep. They were all waiting for him in his room. Mike said, what are you all doing in here? Janet said, really mike? Why didn't you tell us the truth we saw on the news? I can't believe we didn't think anything of it. Start talking Michael.

Mike said, I needed to talk to him about how I'm tired of him messing everything up and I said that he has no pressure on me anymore I'm way over it. I'm tired of it and I know you all are as well. I overheard you all talking before. Jermaine I had a great time today but I know you only did it to make me feel better and it did. I'm going tomorrow to look for a house. I'm moving out. It's time we all get back to the way things were and if that means you all do you own thing and I'm on the outside then so be it.

I want you all to like and love me for me Michael Jackson your brother, not just as Michael Jackson the king of pop. I'm packing tonight and until I find a house I will be at a hotel. With all that just said, mike then walked away and went up to his room and packed. He knew it was the right time to leave. Things can't drag out anymore and he wasn't going to let it.

His family didn't know what to stay. They don't want him to go. Mike was bringing his things out to his car and Jermaine said, mike please stay with us and we do like and love you as our brother. You have to believe us please Michael please. Mike said, I believe you, but the only reason why I was here with you all was when I lost my memory. Now I'm back to normal and everything is good again.

Tito said, is it Michael, and is it really all good again? Mike said, ok I will stay with you all but we all have a lot to work on and I know it's going to take time but I am only going to stay if you really want me to. They all nodded and smiled.

They all hugged one another and Jackie said, we all will get through this and we are the Jacksons and that means no one will ever split us up no matter what. They all put their hands in and one the count of 3 they all screamed Jacksons!

As time went on they still had their normal ups and downs but they all had each other for support. As for Michael he got stronger and better and his relationships grew with his family especially Jermaine. Things take time but only time will tell. You chose the future from digging deep into your past, and that is the real meaning of life, love and family!


End file.
